The Fight For Love
by Vampire Sparklez
Summary: 2nd Story in the series. May have so swear words in it. Ron gets into an mission in which he has to fight his way out
1. The Date

**Chapter 1: The date**

It has been 6 years since that mission. Ron and Kim got together and everyone was happy that they were together. Even Drakken and Shego were happy, even if they were defeated all the time. Ron was a famous cook/detective and Kim was a detective and they are partners still in fighting crime

"Kim and Ron you think you're all that but you're not, but good luck on the dating though," screamed Drakken as he left his lair with Shego

"Yeah right Drakken. We had beaten you so badly this time. Actually I defeated you and Kim defeated Shego & thanks. So it is a big BOOYA!" said a 22-year-old with a little more muscle Ron and deeper voice as he raised his fist into the air.

"I couldn't have done it without my boyfriend, best friend and partner," said a 21-year-old Kim kissing him on his lips for 15 seconds and then broke.

"Now let us go home," said Ron taking Kim's hand went into the airplane and went back to Middleton

Meanwhile in Drakken's timeshare lair…

"Oh, I never gonna win if those two are married and I hate this lair," sighed Dr. Drakken

"Yeah, they are getting pretty close, I wonder if we would ever find someone that cares about us like that and get used to this. We'll be using it a lot," said Shego

"Of course you'll, you're one hot mama. I mean lady," said Drakken making a mistake & correcting and blushing bright red

"So you think I am hot do you?" said Shego giving Drakken the eye

"Well…anyone can think that you were hot? I…I…I mean you look hot. I mean…" said Drakken as Shego shushed him

"I know, you had feelings for me ever since you met me those years back," said Shego smiling

-Flashback-

14 years ago

"Will you please go?" said Drakken to a guy in a clown costume

"You mean I won't get the job," said the clown as he left

"No, you are too goody-goody. When will the perfect villain walk in? I already seen 12 villains," said Drakken and then entered Shego. "So what makes you a perfect villain?"

"Well, first I come from a weird family that has superpowers, and that's enough of that. Second I love to beat up people. I think I would be a good partner. I love fighting. It lets me relax," said Shego smiling.

"Yeah and not a bad body," murmured Drakken looking at her body.

"WHAT!" said Shego.

"AH! You're hired. Welcome to the team Ms. Go," said Drakken

"Are ya sure Dr. D?" asked Shego

"Yes, here's your room Ms. Go," said Drakken pointing her to a nice room

"Thanks for hiring me Dr. D and please call me Shego," said Shego

"Not a problem," said Dr. D

-End flashback-

"Maybe it is time, time to bring it to the next level," thought Shego

"Penny for your thoughts Shego," said Drakken

"I think you and me should go on a date," said Shego

"Date! What type of date?" said Drakken confused

"I've just realized that I have feelings for you. Don't you?" said Shego sad

"Oh yes! I loved you from the day I met you," said Drakken pulling Shego's lips to him and then they started to kiss and then 15 minutes later they ended.

"So where do you want to go Ms. Go?" asked Drakken

"Actually I thought that he could cook for us, I just want to try his food, if you don't mind," said Shego

"Ok, I'll go and call him," said Drakken getting out the phonebook and searched for his number

"How long does it take to find someone's number?" thought Shego

"Aha, there's that someone's number," said Drakken pointing to it as he dialled the person's phone number


	2. The Dinner

**Chapter 2: The dinner**

"Riinnnnnnnng, riiiiinnnngggg," went the phone

"Don't worry Rufus, I got it," said Ron "Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Stoppable, I am wondering if you would be able make a romantic dinner for us?" said Drakken

"Ok, and who may you be?" said Ron

"Its Drakken & Shego, & we really want you to cook for us," said Drakken almost pleading with him

"Sure, I'll cook you the most romantic dinner you have ever seen," said Ron

"Just don't tell Kimmi, I know she would beat us for no sense before asking why we took you," said Shego.

"Ok, none of this will get out today, I promise," said Ron.

"Good now Shego is coming to pick you up right now, wait outside of your place," said Drakken as Shego got into the flying car to Ron's apartment.

"Hi ya sidekick," said Shego as she got into his apartment.

"Hi Shego, I have everything. I'll just put Rufus in his room," said Ron as he put Rufus in his room

"His room?" thought Shego as she checks Rufus' room, it was painted gold and had pictures of him and Ron having fun.

"Yeah I'm rich but I'm spending it wisely. So lets get going, I've to make ya dinner, so lets get cooking," said Ron closing the door behind us and exiting the building not knowing that someone was watching them in the shadows.

"So Ron is rich and is happy, I'll fix that," said the person in the shadows

"What is your plan your bossiness?" said a second shadow 

"Get back you fool, do you want to ruin the plan," said the first shadow

"No sir," said the second shadow

"Then get back," said the first shadow

"Ok sir," said the second shadow.

"Ron, you'll be going down, I promise you that," said the first shadow

**Meanwhile in Drakken's lair…**

"Hi Drakken," said Ron

"Hi buffoon, thank you for coming," said Drakken

"Can't you ever say my name?" said Ron

"Old habits die hard Mr. Stoppable," said Drakken

"Now what do want to eat," said Ron handing out homemade menus

"Can you give us a couple of minutes?" asked Shego

"Sure lovers I'll be back in 5 min," winked Ron as he went into the kitchen

"What? How? When? Shego! Did you tell him?" said Drakken confused

"I didn't tell him," said Shego shrugging her shoulders

"Stoppable, come here?" said Drakken furious

"Yes Dr. Drakken," said Ron entering the room

"How did you know that me and Shego were dating?" asked Drakken.

"It's obvious. How? I'd seen you two look at one another when we fight. You've a big crush on Shego. Shego's giddy now when she's near you. I won't tell anyone I promise cause I know what you can do," said Ron

"Thanks Ron, now what should we order?" said Shego

"I suggest the melted mushroom chicken, with a side dish of salad & to drink red wine. It is a simple, yet delicious dish," suggested Ron

"That sounds good," said Drakken licking his lips

"I guess that means we'll have it," said Shego handing in the menu along with Drakken's

"Into the kitchen I go," said Ron as he took their orders, went in and started to make the food

**5 minutes later…**

"When is the food going to be ready?" said Drakken

"Be patient Drakken. You've ordered a tough dinner and it takes time to create the meal. So please be patient, I'm going as fast as I can," said Ron working on Drakken's and Shego's meals

"Ok, we'll do our best to patient for our meals," said Shego

"Thank you, that's all I ask. Don't you worry about this meal, you are so going to enjoy this meal," said Ron

**1 hour later…**

"That was good Ron, thank you and you were right, the meal was worth the wait," said Drakken giving Ron the money

"Yeah the food was so good," said Shego.

"Thank you Buffoon," said Drakken

"Your welcome and the name's Ron Stoppable. Well I've to go home now," said Ron leaving with a tip and went home with his inline skates on his shoes. "Boo ya, I love Wade for making me these."


End file.
